Forgive Me Can't Protect You (English Ver)
by AudyChan
Summary: Leon .. I'm Not Sure That We'll Soon Find A Serum To Treat The Virus That Spread In My Body


**Forgive Me Can't Protect You**

 **Author : AudyChan**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort &Mistery**

 **Karakter: Leon S Kennedy &Claire Redfield**

 **Rate : T**

 **Resident Evil © Capcom**

 **Background Song: Endless Story~Yuna Ito**

 **Oneshoot**

* * *

 **~Happy Reading~**

"Claire .. Please hold on! We will soon find an antidote serum virus!"

Vaguely I saw someone who was holding me by the hand.

My body already can not move anymore. I felt a cold sweat on my body, my bones ache.

Pain .. only that which can be felt now.

"Claire ... Claire ... Are you awake?" Asked a man who only voice just sounded to me.

"L-Le-Leon ..." I called in a hoarse voice.

Slowly I opened my bleary eyes looked around me and finally I found the face of a man who was Leon Scott Kennedy.

A police officer assigned RPD with me on a mission to destroy the Umbrella company that has been supplying illegal virus in Raccoon City. The virus causes the virus infected civilians, which no other T-VIRUS.

This causes Raccoon City is now uncontrollable. 80% of people already infected and turned into zombies. They were eating each other. So that has not been infected, too, are infected.

All that one company, the company that supplies and develops illegal virus and pass it on to the rest of the city. Innocent humans became victims. Yeah right .. that's allright .. including me, I became a victim bites disgusting creatures called zombies that and now I have to fight against time to find an antidote serum virus before I go into one part of them.

"Le-Leon .. just leave me here .." I said softly to Leon who was looking at me with a frown.

"No .. we should go out together from here, Claire .." said Leon who then embrace my hand on his shoulder to help me walk.

I turned and looked at the face of this man who became my partner. There is a bit of guilt raging in my heart.

Why I got to be so careless? and he has told me to complete the mission in this regard it dangerous.

"Claire .. you have to be careful in carrying out the mission this time .." several times said it is still ringing in my ears, the words of my brother, Chris.

Chris .. even if I die here please forgive me.

"Uukkhh .. Le-Leon I could no longer walk .."

"Claire .. soon we reached the exit .. fighting !" That RPD police give me support.

"I.. i was not strong anymore, Leon .. just leave me here .." I replied.

Leon looked at me sadly and then dropped slowly to the ground, he crouched down in front of me staring with anxiety.

"Claire .. whatever happens we must immediately find a serum before its too late .."

"No! It's too late,Leon .. Leave me alone here .."

"B-but Claire .. I promised with Chris that I will always protect you no matter what happens"

I just smiled when heard Leon say name of Chris. I bowed back the tears that began to break down the layers of my eyes skin, my eyes water slowly seeps.

"Claire..?"

I turned to Leon are still looking at me with anxiety.

"Dont cry .." persuaded Leon as he wiped tears from my cheeks.

I'm just a small smile as closed the wound in my leg torn zombie bites with my palm.

Leon then turned squat turned to me.

"Claire .. let's ride" said Leon who told me to climb into the back.

"N-no Leon .. I cannot .."

"Ohh Come-on .. you will be fine after getting out of this underground"

"B-But.."

"Ng? What are you waiting for .. let's quickly go up!" Leon replied as he pulled my hand on his shoulder.

"Leon .. I'm not sure that we will soon find a serum to treat the virus that has spread in my body"

"Whatever happens I will always do my best for you .." Leon replied calmly.

Finally I riding Leon's back then crossed my hand in his neck.  
Leon walked slowly and accelerate the pace somewhat. I understand the intent of this man's heart, he is a good guy and is also responsible.

Cold sweat flowing in all my body, my bones ache previously bites disgusting creature was slowly numb.

"Le-Leon .. it seems my feet can not move .. ughh .." I muttered to Leon being carried me.

"Claire .. hold on .. when it gets out we will soon find .. serum .." said Leon with wheezing.

"Leon .. i afraid something will happen with you .."

"Shhhh .. dont say anything, it will not happen"

"Le-Leon .. B-but now I feel my body already cold"

My body started twitching.

"Akkkhh .. Leon .. Help.. meee" shouted the start to run out of breath.

Leon let me down on the ground.

"Claire .. Claire .. Are you alright ..?" Leon asked anxiously.

I bowed with my eyes closed. I can not answer the question Leon. Like something was controlling my body.

My tongue can't move, cold start go the neck and face.

"Claire .. please wake up .. Claire ! " I glanced down the middle of the face Leon shook me. My vision began to blur, I can not see clearly the face of Leon.

"Le-Leon.. Please say to Chris.. Forgive me"

"Fo-forgive all my fa-fault ..." was the last word that comes out of my mouth before my body ache all. I stretched out in front of Leon.

"Claire .. Clairee ... answer me Claire .. Claire .." Leon cried, which still shake my shoulders.

Leon sobbed and then she hugged my cold body that has been turned into a stiff blue.

My blue eyes that had sealed then opened and turned into pale white. Spontaneous Leon who hugged me and was pushing me backwards.

"No .. no .. Claire.. it's me.. Leon .."

Leon is starting to realize I have turned into a zombie increasingly retreated slowly.

Slowly Leon took the handgun in his waistband and then pointed his handgun with a hand trembling slightly at me.

I do that no other zombies getting closer to Leon.

"Claire .. I'm sorry I could not protect you .." Leon said softly with a sob.

I approached Leon, shuffled and suddenly pounced on Leon.

Leon swiftly pull the trigger handgunnya and BANG!

"Claiiiiireeeeee!" Leon shout fills the silence of the underground.

The hot bullet hit right in the forehead.

With guilt Leon slumped on the ground, motionless staring at my body that lifeless.

"Claire .. I .. I.. Claire please forgive me .. I can not protect you .." sobbed Leon, accompanied by tears in his eyes.

* * *

THE_END

.◕‿‿◕.

* * *

Yippee ..

Fanfic that takes 1 hour to make it finally finished .. *arrogant* jiaahh

I take my lunchtime at the office for making this fanfic ..

yaa i think scene a bit less exciting .. its nothing climax ..

Hahaha please review all friends :D thank youuuu


End file.
